1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-light emitting display unit including a self-light emitting device and an electronic device including such a self-light emitting display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a self-light emitting display unit (organic EL display unit) using an organic EL (Electroluminescence) device as a self-light emitting device has been actively developed. The organic EL device is a device using phenomenon in which light is emitted if an electric field is applied to an organic thin film. Since the organic EL device is able to be driven at, for example, an applied voltage of 10V or less, the power consumption thereof is low. Further, since the organic EL device is a self-light emitting device as described above, an illumination member such as a liquid crystal device is not necessary, and thus weight saving and thickness reducing are thereby easily realized. Further, since the response speed of the organic EL device is enormously high, that is, about several μs, there is an advantage that a residual image in displaying videos is not generated.
Of the organic EL display unit using such an organic EL device, specially, an active matrix organic EL display unit in which a thin film transistor (TFT) as a drive element and the like are integrally formed in each pixel is actively developed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-310311).